Esperanza
by Chia Moon
Summary: Cuando lo deseas con todas tus ganas pero no llega, la vida puede ser cruel o sin embargo, tratarte de maravilla.


Otro OS :3

* * *

 **Título:** Esperanza.

 **Pareja** : Ryosaku.

 **Ranking:** M

 **Género:** Romance / drama

 **Estatus:** Completo.

 **Disclaimer:** pot no me pertenece si no a su respectivo autor.

* * *

 **Esperanza**

 **.**

* * *

Con un suspiro, se subió la ropa interior y bajo la falda. Desanimada, tras asearse, salió. Dio un respingo al ver la figura junto a la puerta, de brazos cruzados y mirada comprensiva hacia ella. Le sonrió con tristeza y él suspiró.

—Ha llegado, ¿verdad?

Cabeceó afirmativamente y se estrujó las manos.

—De nuevo era una falsa alarma. Lo siento, Ryoma-kun.

Echizen sacudió los ojos hombros para restarle importancia y tiró de ella contra sus labios. Su pequeña mujer se estremeció entre estos y apretó las manos contra sus ropas. Ahogó un sollozó contra su pecho.

—Algo tiene que estar mal con mi cuerpo… estoy segura.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Tus pruebas han salido positivas, así que no eres tú. Soy yo —reafirmó cabezona.

—Sakuno —regañó apartándola desde los hombros—. No hay nada malo en tu cuerpo. Simplemente, no llega. Si te obsesionas, será peor.

Sakuno Echizen parpadeó repetidas veces, sacudiendo de sus ojos las lágrimas aferradas a sus pestañas. Intentó sonreír y cabeceó una afirmación.

—Nunca pensé que sería tan difícil quedarnos embarazos —confesó atrapando tímidamente una trenza entre sus dedos—. Cuando queremos… no llega.

Ryoma recordó aquellos atrás cuando por un descuido, creían que Sakuno se había quedado embarazada. Por suerte, para esos tiempos, fue un alivio descubrir que no terminó de suceder. Sin embargo, ahora era un pequeño martirió para Sakuno.

—¿Y lo bien que lo pasamos intentándolo? —bromeó.

Sakuno le dio un suave manotazo en protesta, riendo entre dientes y jugando con su trenza contra su rostro para cubrir el rubor que, pese a tres años de casados, continuaba siempre presente en ella. Se inclinó para besarle las mejillas enrojecidas.

—Llegará…

Él la miró con seguridad y ella asintió, confiando en él.

—Lo sé.

Dos meses después, Sakuno volvió a abrir la carta con los resultados. Ryoma estaba apoyado en el arco del pasillo mientras ella, con gesto nerviosos, leía una confirmación de su capacidad para concebir.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, angustiada.

Él se acercó despacio para coger la carta y leer. La estudio para asegurarse de que no había ningún tipo de error.

—Por más pruebas que te hagas, siempre es lo mismo. Eres capaz de tener hijos. Y yo también.

Los ojos de la mujer se clavaron en él, como nunca había esperado, dolidos, como puñales directos a su corazón.

—¿¡Entonces, por qué no puedo quedarme embarazada!? —estalló—. Hago de todo. Me alimento bien, me cuido, tenemos sexo las fechas señaladas y procuro no moverme demasiado con la idea de que fecunde bien el óvulo y nada…. ¿Por qué…?

Cayó de rodillas frente a él, temblando y con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

Ryoma recordó todos los esfuerzos. Desde la alimentación, hasta las invitaciones a compartir un momento íntimo en las fechas en las que, según ella, estaba más capacitada para quedarse embarazada. Dar palmaditas en la cama, esperar a que él terminara en su interior una vez y después, acomodarse en la cama, quieta como un resorte.

Maldijo entre dientes y tiró de su brazo para levantarla, pegándola a su cuerpo. Ella forcejeó, angustiada porque no fuera el mejor momento para un contacto carnal.

—¿Ryoma-kun? —exclamó—. Esto no va a….

La calló con sus labios, mordiendo y chupando cada vez que intentaba hablar. Hasta que su voz no se convirtió en gemidos y sus manos se cerraron contra su espalda, clavándole las uñas en la camiseta, como hacía años que no sucedía.

Jadeando, sus ojos se encontraron. En silencio, la cargó en brazos, obligándola a rodearle con las piernas y que notara su excitación en ella.

—No… no es un día para…

—No quiero tener sexo porque sea un día, Sakuno. Quiero tener sexo porque te… mierda, ya lo sabes —gruñó sacudiendo la cabeza y ocultándola, susurrándole esas palabras de puro corazón—. No quiero tener un hijo con monotonía.

Ella le miró asustada.

—No se volvió monótono…

—Lo hizo.

Al darse cuenta de su error, se aferró a él, gimoteando.

—He estado haciendo todo mal… Te he obligado a hacer algo así… por mi obsesión.

Él asintió, pegando su boca a su cuello, encajando su cuerpo contra la puerta de entrada que cedió contra un empuje de su cuerpo contra el de ella.

—La cama… dormir después. No moverte. Simplemente una vez por miedo a que algo fallara. No lo has disfrutado. Se terminó.

Como tiempo atrás, ella tembló entre sus brazos, excitada. Cerró sus piernas en sus caderas, cruzando los tobillos contra sus nalgas y buscó su boca con ternura.

—Definitivamente, escogí al mejor hombre del planeta.

* * *

Un mes después, Sakuno volví a estar en la entrada de la casa, despidiendo al cartero. Abría temblorosa una carta entre sus manos que no fue capaz de llegar a leer.

Corrió hasta la cocina y sorprendiendo a su joven marido, saltó contra su espalda.

—¿Qué diablos…?

Ella le extendió la carta, temblando.

Ryoma dejó la taza de café con cuidado y cogió la carta. Leyó lentamente las palabras escritas en resaltado negro y luego la miró a ella, suspirando, le devolvió la carta. Sakuno la tomó temerosa, mirándole con curiosidad.

Se apoyó contra la encimera y esperó para ver si sus palabras eran cuidadosas o no. Sakuno, impaciente, casi parecía un pajarillo.

—Lo siento, Sakuno… —murmuró. La palidez acudió al rostro de su esposa en el mismo instante en que sus palabras abandonaron su boca—… pero parece que vas a tener que cargar con otro Echizen más.

Sakuno dio un respingo al escucharle. Llevándose las manos al pecho, le miró con la esperanza de que sus palabras no fueran mentira. Él asintió.

—Estás embaraza.

Ella chilló, con todas sus fuerzas. Se aferró a él de un salto, abrazándolo y la estrechó entre sus brazos con cuidado.

—Ahora sí que no hagas la cabra loca.

Ella negó.

—No, no. Pero… me alegro mucho de haber seguido tu forma —confesó, coqueteándole bajo las largas pestañas—. Te quiero _, papa_.

Ryoma se rascó la mejilla, mirando hacia otro lado mientras ella reía. Tomándole de la mano, tiró de él hacia la entrada.

—¿Dónde vamos? —cuestionó.

—¿Cómo que ha dónde?. —Rio ella—. ¡A por ropita y demás! Vamos a ser padres, Ryoma-kun.

Ryoma se rascó la nuca.

—Creí que con una caja y arena bastaba.

Sakuno rio y sacudió su mano con la de él como si fuera un columpio.

—Un niño son muchas más cosas que un gato con caja de arena, cariño. Oh. ¿Qué te parece si adoptamos uno para que crezcan juntos? Como tú con Karupin.

Ryoma miró hacia la lejanía, sonriendo internamente al recordar sus vivencias con el gato que hacía tiempo faltaba ya en su vida. La miró y en ese instante, Sakuno le pareció todavía más guapa. Más especial.

Y la amaba más.

—Me parece buena idea. _Mamá._

 **Fin**

 **30 de septiembre del 2016**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
